Mientras La Vida Nos Lo Permita
by BlackRoses01
Summary: Hijikata y Chizuru habían llegado al camino donde la batalla tomó lugar, solo se quedaron con la imagen de los hombres derrotados, la sangre esparcida y una espada, la espada de Okita Souji pero no su cuerpo. Así que ¿Realmente murió el capitán de primera división del Shinsengumi? Okita x Reader


OKITA X READER | ONE-SHOT |  _MIENTRAS LA VIDA NOS LO PERMITA_

Llevaba corriendo más de un kilómetro, mientras las lágrimas de mis ojos se las llevaba el viento, me encargaba de apartar cada rama que se interponía en mi camino, me hacía heridas bastante dolorosas que se cerraban en un par de segundos pero les restaba importancia.

Mi garganta se estaba resecando pero aun tenía que intentar llegar a tiempo, no podía parar o nunca me lo perdonaría. Sentía como se entumecían mis piernas en cada trote que lograba dar, empecé a tropezar pero no me detuve porque llegó el momento en que quité de mi paso un par de hojas y divisé el camino a pocos pasos.

En medio de decenas de hombres lo vi pelear. El ruido que me guió hasta allí continuaba sin cesar, eran el encontrarse de las cortantes hojas y los estrepitosos gritos lo único que llenaba el lugar, ningún pájaro cantaría en este amanecer.

Reaccioné corriendo y colocándome espalda a espalda con el joven guerrero mientras alzaba mi katana.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Gritó enfurecido.

Lo observé de reojo y la imagen poco nítida que logré tomar se gravó en mi mente. Sus ojos rojos, su pelo albino y la vestimenta rasgada cubierta de sangre se encargaban de recordarme la razón por la que me encontraba allí.

Todo el entrenamiento y el esfuerzo de años lo apliqué tratando de hacerlo al grado máximo. Poco a poco los hombres se desvanecían frente a nosotros. Nunca había matado tan despiadadamente y trate de no pensar en ello, era hora de que empezara a rechazas las súplicas de piedad.

La adrenalina no me permitía pensar en nada solo tenía que cumplir una tarea: lograr que él viva, no importa por cuanto tiempo más.

Un hombre con la mirada perdida se desvaneció frente a mí cuando con un apretar de dientes deslicé la espada hacia afuera de su pecho. Nadie más vino a atacarme, el piso se cubrió de cuerpos muertos y almas agonizantes.

Tomé un poco de aire antes de mirar hacia atrás hasta que tuve el coraje para hacerlo.

Volteé y soltando su espada cayó de rodillas tosiendo sangre, me acerqué rápido. Escuché su queja de dolor cuando lo levanté para quitarlo de allí.

Unos metros dentro de la selva lo recosté contra un árbol. Esta vez no era momento de intentar parecer fuerte y no llorar, ni siquiera lo intentaría porque sabía que sería en vano.

-Okita-san- Susurré tomando con ambas mano su rostro.

El color de su cabello regresaba lentamente a la normalidad y los ojos esmeraldas volvieron sin luz, mientras sus párpados caían.

-¡Okita-san!-Elevé la voz esperando que volviera a mirarme-¡Capitán!

Volvió a abrir los ojos y débilmente me acarició la mano que sostenía su rostro, sorprendentemente esbozó una sonrisa, fue lo último que hizo hasta que en mis manos sentí más peso, su cabeza dependía de ellas totalmente.

-No, no, no – Negué lo que sucedía mientras mis ojos se empañaban.

Dejé a mis colmillos renacer y mordí mi muñeca gritando de dolor cuando desgarré la piel, puse el manjar de sangre en sus labios. La herida demoraría en sanar. Toda la sangre que despedía quedaba en su boca pero él no la tomaba.

Cuando mi piel se cerró me dejé caer sobre su pecho y rompí en llanto. Recordé el día en que llegué al Shinsengumi y observé por primera vez la despreocupada sonrisa que nunca borraré de mi memoria, maldecía porque nunca más la volvería a ver. Recordé también aquel día en que descubrió que era una chica que encubierta haciéndose pasar por hombre ejercía como soldado para el Shinsengumi bajo órdenes del capitán de primera división. Desde ese día fue que las cosas cambiaron, ya no lo veía como mi capitán, simplemente porque algo dentro de mí me decía que ese chico era más que eso para mí. Revelé mi secreto para poder quedarme a su lado y cuidarlo en su inexorable viaje a la muerte por tuberculosis, pero nunca estuve preparada para que esto sucediera así, en cualquier momento me vería recostada sobre sus cenizas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños mientras continuaba aferrada a él. De todas las muertes que pasaron frente a mi ésta me dolía más, como si un condenado sable me atravesara las entrañas. Levanté una mano y quité un par de lagrimones de mis mejillas pero algo me detuvo, me sobresalté y levanté la vista.

-Nunca me permitiría ser la razón de tu llanto.

Pero… ¿Cómo? El me estaba sonriendo, aún sudando y débil pero sonreía, respiraba, me miraba, vivía. No podía reaccionar, no lograba moverme.

Me acercó a él, lo que tanto esperé y lo que tanto soñé. Tantas veces me pregunté como se sentirían sus labios sobre los míos, pero le había mentido, no lo merecía. Bajé la mirada avergonzada y se detuvo.

Mientras tanto por mi cabellera si esparcía el blanco puro, mis ojos se llenaban color sangre y de mi frente renacieron dos pequeños cuernos, me odiaba por ser lo que era y ahora él me odiaría también. pero no podía seguir escondiéndolo por más tiempo.

Me levantó el mentón, no me miraba asustado y sonrió de lado tal vez ya lo había notado, quizás sabía que por eso pude ahuyentar la muerte instantes atrás.

Y mientras volvía a mi usual apariencia no cesaba el dulce beso, su mano en su mejilla recogió gentilmente la lágrima que viajaba por ella.

Sentí unas voces desde el camino, aunque no sabía lo que decían las logré reconocer.  
Me arrodille alerta rompiendo el contacto.

-¡Chizuru-chan! ¡Hijikata-san!- Exclamé con alegría intentando ir a su encuentro pero me detuvo una mano suavemente.

-Ya no nos necesitan- dijo con apacible voz.

-Pero…- Iba a oponerme pero lo conocía, tanto como hombre como capitán, sabía que no lo convencería. Su mirada me lo decía- Entonces nos vamos de aquí

Volví a ayudar a levantarlo mientras se quejaba de las heridas de bala que aún no cerraban, demoraría más en hacerlo debido a su enfermedad.

* * *

La primavera estaba en plena cúspide, el árbol de sakura sobre nosotros nos mostraba la belleza que traía consigo. Dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro disfrutando de su cálido abrazo. Una ráfaga de viento llevó consigo algunas flores del cerezo.

Lo miré y le sonreí. Sus ojos volvían a brillar, incluso más que antes, él también sonrió y me di cuenta de que su mirada penetraba en mis ojos, como si me tratara de analizar.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorado de uno de mis mejores soldados?

Reí ante el comentario, él fue el único capaz de guardar mi secreto hasta que por cuenta propia decidí revelarlo para cuidar de él.

Me acerqué y lo sumergí en un suave y delicado beso que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en uno apasionado y deseoso de más.

Su enfermedad estaba retrocediendo, quizás se quede junto a mi toda la vida o tal vez no más de un año o unos meses. Pero me propuse un objetivo: _Disfrutar al máximo cada segundo juntos mientras la vida nos lo permita…_


End file.
